


Microphone

by adreamingthumbtack



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Humiliation, M/M, Masturbation, Public Masturbation, Voice Acting, Voice Kink, also jean and armin appear but only for like two seconds sorry, more semi-public but there's not a tag for that, seiyuu AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:32:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5015584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adreamingthumbtack/pseuds/adreamingthumbtack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a young, inexperienced voice actor, Eren always looked up to Levi, who was quite famous and respected in their field. After finally getting the chance to work with Levi, Eren ended up with a dumb crush that he was too scared to admit to before they parted ways. Flash forward several years, and Eren once again has the chance to work with his idol--on a BL game. Let's just say he's not exactly looking forward to moaning into a microphone for money when the man he hopelessly fell for is listening on the other end.</p><p>Seiyuu/Voice Actor AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Microphone

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This fic is based off of a post by porcelain-blue on tumblr (http://porcelain-blue.tumblr.com/post/109072790070/seiyuu). I thought it was a great idea and since they didn't end up doing anything with it they said it would be fine if someone else wanted to write it. And then I couldn't help myself. I hope someone enjoys it!
> 
> Also, two more quick notes--I think it's fairly obvious, but the single quotes inside the double quotes ("' '") are them reciting lines. And Eren's about 24 years old in this fic, Levi's around 30, so there's a smaller gap between them.

Eren flipped through the thick manuscript for the fourth time as he hurried down the sidewalk, hoping the director wouldn’t choose to change any more lines of dialogue right before recording. It’s not like he wouldn’t have the script right in front of him, but knowing the lines well in advance made it sound a lot more natural.

The script was for a lengthy BL game named “Boytime Cafe.” Kind of a generic plot and setting, Eren thought, but he had managed to score the role of the main character, and even though he didn’t exactly enjoy voicing _certain parts_ of BL games, it definitely looked good on a resume. (Nothing quite says skill like “I can maintain my composure well enough to moan into a microphone in front of other people for several hours straight.”) At least Eren could look forward to the interesting cast of characters, and hopefully, their voice actors as well. The planning for the game had been kind of rushed, so he didn’t actually know who was going to be playing the parts of his character’s romance options, but bonding with castmates over the awkwardness of their jobs on BL games was probably the one thing that made it worthwhile.

As he flipped his manuscript shut, he stepped up to the door of the studio and quietly stepped inside.

“Ah, Mr. Jaeger, right on time! Director told me to send you straight in; they’re getting all the equipment set up for the recording session today.”

“Thanks.” Eren quickly made his way past the receptionist’s desk and through the door behind it, stepping into the studio proper. He had been in before for the pre-recording sound checks, so he knew where he was going and quickly made his way to the recording room.

There were four very small booths in the room, each with a glass pane on the front for the actors and the directors to see each other. In front of them, the sound panel was set up. The Director was busy checking the settings on the panel with the sound tech, but he looked up when Eren stepped in.

“Oh, Eren! Glad to see you. We’re just about ready to start recording, so you can go ahead and step into your booth. There’s already water and everything set up for you.”

“Great, thanks!” Eren made his way across the room to the furthest left booth, ducking inside and firmly shutting the door behind himself. He set his script on the stand and took off his jacket, taking a moment to get himself situated on the stool. Even though the large window panel on the booth opened his view to a good portion of the recording studio, he still felt quite isolated.

Several minutes passed, Eren studying the script some more and listening to the light chatter coming in through his headphones.

“Alright everyone, seems like we’re ready to go.” The Director’s voice spoke clearly through the headphones. “Everyone’s in their booths and set up. I’ll take a moment to apologize for the rush; we’re going to record the intro scene, then you can all take a break to meet each other. That way we can do a final sound level check while you're on break.” There was the sound of papers rustling. “We’ll be recording each section separately. Eren, you’re our main so you’ll be starting, of course.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Then it’ll be Levi, then—” Eren’s breathing stopped cold. He didn’t even hear the rest of the names the Director listed off. Was it really Levi? _His_ Levi? The one he had looked up to for most of his life and had subsequently fallen for when they had worked together a couple years back? For the first time, Eren hoped and prayed it _wasn’t_ him. “And—action!”

Eren shook himself back to reality as the TV screen in the booth lit up. Some short opening scenes played, then the first line of dialogue appeared.

“‘Good morning!’” Eren started, voice packed full of false cheer. “‘Welcome to the Boytime Cafe! My name is Hideki Kazuo, it’s nice to meet you!’” There was a brief pause of silence. “‘Oh, you want to know about the new employees? Hmm, well, what can I say... They were all loyal customers of this cafe for a long time, and all of a sudden, they all decided to apply for a job on the same day!? I was kind of confused, but my manager said they were all enthusiastic to work here, so he decided to give them a chance. I guess I’m going to be the one responsible for training them, though! I hope we can all work together happily from now on...’”

“And—cut! Great job Eren.”

“Thank you.”

“Alright, Levi, it’s your turn.” Eren held his breath.

“Yes, sir.” The words were quiet, but a pit of dread was quickly forming in Eren’s stomach.

“And—action!” The screen lit up again, Eren’s eyes glued themselves to the text.

“‘Hello. Welcome to the Boytime Cafe.’” There was no mistaking that voice. It _was_ the same Levi. Eren could feel his ears burning as he listened to the man calmly recite his lines. “‘My name is Takashi Ryou, it’s nice to meet you.’” Even without the name, Eren could tell he would be voicing the cool, calm type character. Levi himself acted that way in real life, so it was also what he was best at when acting, though his skills at any role were outstanding. “‘When did I start working here? Just yesterday. It seems I have many things to learn, still.’” Another brief pause gave Eren’s heart too much time to beat loudly in his ears. “‘ _Why_ do I want to work here? Hmm, if you don’t mind, I think I will keep that to myself for now...’”

“And—cut! Thank you, Levi.” A small hum was the only response. The Director went on with the remaining pieces, Eren sitting quietly in his booth while trying not to panic.

Eren loved working with Levi, but this wasn’t the kind of situation he ever wanted to find himself in. If Levi was one of the main characters, and Eren was _the_ main character, and this was a BL game... even without the fact that he’d read the entire script, Eren knew he was in trouble. As his understanding of the situation sunk in, his face heated up more and more. He hoped the Director wasn’t watching him fidget awkwardly in his booth.

“Alright, we’ll do the last little bit, then you guys can take a break and get to know each other.” There were general sounds of agreement from everyone. “This last scene will be for all of you. Action!” Without skipping a beat, Levi started up with the first line.

“‘Hey, Hideki-san.’” The other two followed after.

“‘Hideki-senpai!’”

“‘Uh, Hideki-san...’”

“‘Hmm? What is it?’”

“‘Please take care of us from now on!’” They all chimed in unison.

“‘Huh!? Why are you bowing...!? Stop that, you’re embarrassing me!’”

“Cut! Alright, feel free to come out now.” _That was a short scene_ , Eren thought to himself. He stood up from his stool, not bothering to grab his jacket, and slowly pulled the handle on the door and pushed it open. He caught sight only of the back of Levi’s head, having just exited from the booth next to Eren’s. They all filed out and into the lounge next door.

“Nice to meet you all, I’m Armin,” the young looking blond man spoke up first.

“I’m Jean. Nice to meet you.”

“Levi. I look forward to working with you.”

“Uh, Eren. Good to meet you all.” They exchanged their pleasantries and shook hands, and finally Levi turned to address Eren as Armin and Jean started talking.

“So it _is_ you, Eren. It’s been awhile.”

“Uh, yeah. It’s good to see you again.”

“Likewise.” An awkward silence stretched between them. “Let me guess, you want to know why I took this role?” Eren nearly physically jumped, mentally scolding himself before replying.

“Uh, yeah actually. I didn’t think you did BL.”

“I don’t usually. But sometimes a change of pace is nice. What about you?”

“Huh?”

“Why’d you take the role? The main character’s even more demanding.”

“Work’s been slow recently. It’s a good way to get my name out there.” Levi nodded in understanding.

“Well, I don’t know if the fact that we’ve already met will make this easier or harder, but good luck.” It seemed almost uncharacteristic of Levi to say something like that, so Eren just nodded in response.

* * *

The day had finally come. The first day of recording for the sex scenes. Eren could not have been more nervous if he tried.

His face had been running a little hot all morning, even as he tried to calm himself down; they had been following the same order this whole time, which meant the first up were his scenes with Levi. He had hoped at least that Levi would have the decency to seem a little bit nervous, but much to his chagrin, the man was as stony-faced as ever.

“Are you ok? You look like you have a fever,” Levi said, as though he had no idea.

“No, no, I’m fine.”

“There’s no reason to be nervous.” Well, at least he acknowledged he knew why Eren looked like a tomato.

“I know, but even though I have some experience with it, it’s still a little awkward.” There was a pause. “What about you? Is this the first time you’ve recorded a sex scene?” Levi rubbed at his chin.

“Yeah. I’ve done some stuff that was pretty close to being one, but never a full-on sex scene.” He said it so calmly Eren felt doubly embarrassed for being so worked up about the situation. “But, work is work. It’s not a big deal, so let’s get through it and we can go get drinks after. _On me_.” Eren wasn’t sure if Levi had made that sound suggestive by accident or if he had done it on purpose just to rile him up, but Eren still gave him a small nod in return and stepped into his booth.

The recording commenced without fanfare, Levi having most of the lines leading into the scene.

“‘You’ve already dropped three cups today Kazuo- _senpai_... You’re my senior, so shouldn’t you be demonstrating your expertise?’” Eren had no idea how Levi made that sound so suggestive. Their characters were crouched down, cleaning up the fragments of the aforementioned cup that Eren’s character had just dropped.

“‘Uhh, I’m just, maybe a little distracted today...’” At least he and his character had the nervousness in common.

“‘Is that so?’” Eren skimmed through the narration, noting Levi’s character inching ever closer to his own. “‘What can I do to help you, then? Do you need some _special attention_?’”

“‘N-no! I’m fine! I probably just need to relax a little bit!’” His character was trying to scramble away across the floor, but he wasn’t making it very far, Levi's character crawling after him--as the narration so helpfully described--in a manner not unlike a hungry panther.

“‘I could help you with that...’” Levi was practically _purring_ into his ears by this point, and Eren was having a hard time separating himself from his character. He could feel something stirring in him, and he gripped onto the podium as though doing so would somehow make this end quicker.

“‘That—that won’t be necessary! I—ow!’”

“‘Ah, you cut your finger on the shards...’” Levi’s character took Eren’s character’s hand, lapping up the blood from the small wound and sucking on his fingers as he gazed intensely into his eyes. Eren could practically see Levi’s predatory gaze boring into him, his body barely suppressing a shudder.

“‘Ryou-kun—! There’s people—!’”

“‘There’s no one. We just closed, so we’re all alone in here...’” Levi’s character finally leaned in for the first kiss, and Eren made an appropriately startled noise that sounded just a _little_ too close to a moan for comfort.

“‘Ryou... kun...’” Eren practically whimpered when their characters parted. Levi answered with a low hum. Eren’s pants were getting uncomfortably tight, and he was frustrated with himself that he didn’t even manage to make it to the actual scene before starting to lose his composure. As if that weren’t bad enough, the scene itself was cheesy as hell but it was still doing him in. The only thing he was glad for was that he had had the foresight to wad up his jacket on his lap before they started recording.

“‘You want me, don’t you? Even before I started working here, I always caught you stealing glances. Now you can barely keep your eyes off of me.’”

“‘That’s not true—!’”

“‘It’s not? But Kazuo-san, you’re already half hard...’” Eren knew it was just acting, but he couldn’t help but feel like _he_ was really the one on trial here with Levi talking to him like that. The involuntary noise he made in response was already on the script, luckily for him. Their characters kissed again, Eren skimming quickly through the lines as Levi’s character starts sneaking his hands up under his character’s shirt. Eren had seen enough of these scenes play out that he knew what to expect, even though the scripting wasn’t terribly specific. Eren let out a soft moan on cue, biting at his lip afterwards as he tried to remain calm.

A few moments passed, their characters getting closer and closer to the X rating, and Levi finally lets out a moan of his own, low and subdued but entirely too natural sounding. This time Eren couldn’t repress the shudder than ran through him.

The scene seemed to run on and on, their characters doing it right there on the floor of the cafe as Eren tried to distract himself by thinking about how ridiculous that was.

“And—cut! Excellent work, you two! You can laugh it off now.” The Director let out a loud laugh of his own, and Eren hears a steadying sigh come from Levi. He took a few deep breaths, thanking the universe that it was finally over. Well, at least for today. “You can come out whenever you feel like it. There’s snacks in the lounge.” It was that comment that brought Eren back to himself.

He was hard. _Painfully_ hard. He wasn’t sure if there was any way to get out of this booth with his dignity intact, but he was going to have to find a way, and fast. He’d never had this problem before, because he normally felt pretty detached from the sex scenes he voiced.

Figuring his only bet was his jacket, he quickly gathered it up and hung it over his arm in what he hoped was a somewhat natural looking pose. It just managed to cover his groin area, so as long as he got away from people quickly, it just might work.

Taking a few deep breaths, he opened the door. Levi was standing outside of his own booth, waiting.

“Good work.”

“Same to you.” They started walking out to the hallway to go to the lounge. “Uh, I think I’m going to use the restroom before the refreshments. I’ll meet you back there.” Levi gave him a strange look, but nodded and let him go. Eren silently thanked his lucky stars.

Luck seemed to continually be on his side, because the bathroom was empty and the old fan was on, lending a decent level of ambient noise to the room. He shuffled into the stall furthest from the entrance, hanging his jacket on the door hook.

Eren settled down on the edge of the toilet awkwardly, hastily unzipping his pants. He was all too aware what kinds of (unfortunately correct) thoughts might pop into Levi's head if he took too long, but at least he didn't have to worry too much about foreplay. There was already precum beading at the tip of his cock, smearing across his skin as he slowly started stroking. He was horribly self-conscious and worried about being caught, so he forced himself to let out a deep breath and relax.

He squeezed the base of his erection, running his fingers along the underside as he remembered the dialogue he had just voiced. _“Probably just need to relax a little bit_.” Eren almost laughed out loud at himself and his stupid predicament, but a strangled gasp in his throat cut off the sound before it began. Unfortunately, that thought only served to bring up the _rest_ of the scene, and with it came Levi and his unfairly enticing voice.

Eren's mind played back all the torturous moans and gasps, imagining Levi there, looking down his nose at him. The clearly condescending and disgusted look in imaginary Levi's eyes was enough to make Eren quiver and pick up the pace, eyes sliding shut as his head leaned against the cold wall tiles. His hand jerked erratically around his length, the scene in his mind changing as he started to lose focus.

Now those steely grey eyes were level with his, a pale, lithe body under his fingertips. There's a dust of bright red across Levi's cheekbones, his mouth open in a wordless expression of pleasure. Eren moved, trailing nails over his flesh, toying with a nipple, and Levi's breath hitches, torso writhing around underneath him.

Eren rubbed a thumb harshly over the head of his cock as he imagined Levi moaning his name, and it's just enough to send him over the edge with shameful speed. He had barely enough consciousness left to catch his cum in his hand so it didn't drip onto the floor, breathing heavily as he bit his lip against the sounds trying to spill out of his throat.

After he came down from the high, Eren ran a hand though his hair. This whole situation was a mess and he knew it, and even worse yet, he had no idea how he was going to face Levi after coming to the thought of fucking him. (Although honestly, that first scene was probably the more concerning of the two--he'd definitely have to explore that avenue later.) The only thing that made him move into action was the recurring thought of the man being suspicious of his absence, so he quickly cleaned the cum off of his hand, buttoned his pants back, and grabbed his jacket from the hook on the door. He carefully and thoroughly washed his hands (twice just to be safe) and made his way out of the bathroom, feeling like he was marching towards his inevitable demise with no hope of stopping.

* * *

As promised, Levi treated him to drinks after they’d had some snacks in the lounge and finished up the minor extra work for the day. They went to a small bar a few blocks from the studio, apparently one of Levi’s favorites, and grabbed the corner booth. Eren sighed loudly as he sat down with his beer, Levi snorting at him.

“Just think, we’ve still got two more to go.” Eren made a whining noise in his throat and sunk down in his seat.

“I forgot how annoying sex scenes are.”

“Yeah,” Levi agreed. “Well, we got through the first one, so the other two can’t be much worse. Broke the ice and all that.” Eren disagreed, but he nodded anyway. “Why were you so nervous? It was my first time, but you’ve already done this before.” Eren couldn’t help but draw embarrassing comparisons to their earlier recording session at the comment.

“It’s not something you really get used to,” he lied. When he looked up at Levi, the man was wearing what could only be described as a devious smirk. “What?” Eren asked nervously.

“Nothing, nothing.” Levi sipped his beer.

“That’s not nothing! You’ve got a look on your face like you’ve got a big secret!”

“And if I do?” Levi challenged.

“Then you should tell me,” Eren pouted. Levi snorted again.

“I don’t think it’s a secret you wanna hear.” Eren leveled his gaze with Levi, though nerves were shaking him.

“Try me.” After looking at him for a moment, Levi shrugged dismissively.

“I know what you did in the bathroom,” he said, tone as mundane as though he were commenting on the weather. He took another sip with his smirking mouth as Eren’s face lit up red. The shock hit him like a tidal wave, and he took a half a second to wonder when the two of them got close enough that they could talk about stuff like this casually.

“W-what do you—”

“Oh, save it. You’re not exactly sneaky you know. Besides that, your face is red as all hell right now.” Eren was silent, staring at the table pointedly as Levi chuckled “Calm down, I’m not gonna get on your case about it or tell anyone. We’re professionals, and it’s not like it was unwarranted.” Eren made a face and averted his eyes further, drinking his beer for something to do. “I’ve done it after a couple of recording sessions before too.” Eren nearly spat out his drink, spluttering and coughing as Levi started nearly howling with laughter.

“ _You?_ ”

“Yeah, sure. Happens to the best of us.” Eren would’ve been more irritated by the obvious cockiness but for the mental image that was currently trying to worm its way into his mind.

“You’re not bothered by it?”

“Why would I be? I told you, it’s bound to happen at least once. Besides, it’s kinda flattering, in a way.”

“What.” Eren was pretty sure he was completely lost in this conversation now.

“You got that turned on by just my _voice_? Either you’ve got a fetish or you think my voice is really hot. Maybe both.” Eren’s face somehow heated up even _more_ , but he couldn’t think of anything to say. “It’s the second one isn’t it?” Levi gave a short laugh. “You wouldn’t be the first person to tell me that, but you’re gonna be suffering, aren’t you?”

Eren was irritated by how nonchalant Levi was being about this whole situation, and kind of wished he had passed up the free beer in favor of going home alone. Levi didn’t seem to be bothered by his embarrassment either, silently egging him on with the leering gaze that Eren was trying so desperately to avoid. After a moment of tense silence, Levi laughed again.

“Don’t be so serious, kid. It’s not a big deal. Take a breath and drink your beer and we’ll all laugh about this once recording is finished.” Eren drank his beer, but he didn’t look any less embarrassed or irritated. He finally decided he’d had enough.

“So what made you do it then?”

“Hm?”

“You said you’ve done it before too. What recording?” Levi leveled a hard stare at him.

“So you want payback, huh? I’m under no obligation to tell you.”

“What, you scared of being made fun of by someone younger than you?” Eren was asking for it now, but he couldn’t help but push for the sake of his wounded pride. Levi outright glared at him for a moment before his mouth slowly opened.

“It’s happened a few times. Like on that anime right before the one the two of us worked on, and on that game about the demons.”

“Don’t you remember the names of the stuff you’ve worked on?”

“No, not really. Not unless there was something particularly memorable.”

“Hmm... so you’ve done it twice then? You’re doing worse than me,” Eren said, finally getting the chance to smirk back. Levi scowled slightly.

“Three times.”

“What?”

“I’ve done it three times.”

“Then when was the last time?” Eren couldn’t help but ask, not sure why Levi was willingly digging himself further into the hole.

“Hmm...” He tapped his chin thoughtfully, feigning deep thought. “I think it was today.” Eren looked up in shock, expecting Levi to be looking away, but cool grey eyes were staring straight back.

“T-today!?”

“Mhm.”

“Why!?” Eren’s voice was starting to sound a little squeaky. Levi rolled his eyes.

“Take a wild guess.” It was then that Eren conveniently remembered; Levi excused himself to the restroom while they were in the lounge earlier that day. He hadn’t thought anything of it at the time, but thinking back on it now... he was gone an awfully long time. But they had been in the lounge together for a good twenty minutes before Levi left; did he really have that level of self control? “I told you kid, you’re not exactly subtle,” Levi said, as though reading his mind.

“Are you serious.” Levi grinned, taking a sip of his beer. “What the hell, that’s not fair!”

“You just need practice, kid. I’m older than you, remember?” Eren chose not to think about the implications of that statement.

“Wait, so you’re telling me that you were turned on by just _my_ voice?” Levi shrugged.

“You were really believable.” That shit-eating grin almost made Eren embarrassed again. Almost.

“So were you.” The grin quickly turned to a frown, and Levi looked off at the wall.

“I wouldn’t normally tell you this since we’re colleagues, but it’s been a long day and after this whole conversation I don’t really give a shit anymore.” Eren stared at him, wondering what he was talking about. Levi’s eyes turned to look at him. “I like you, kid. You’re cute. And listening you moaning like that was fucking torture.”

Eren was pretty sure his jaw had completely fallen off, and even though he knew he was staring a little too much, he was too shocked to try not to. After a long moment of silence, Levi frowned, waving his hand in front of his face.

“Hey, you okay? Fuck, I know I’m older than you but you don’t have to stare at me like the idea of me is too disgusting—” A strange giggle from Eren stopped him midway through his sentence, and he cocked an eyebrow in questioning. The strange laughter slowly built until Eren was nearly crying, holding his sides and trying not to look at Levi. “What the hell? Are you drunk or something? You haven’t even finished one beer.” Eren shook his head, holding up a finger as he tried to stop laughing.

“It’s just—” A couple more giggles worked their way out as Levi stared at him questioningly. “I like you, too.” Levi actually looked surprised for once, and Eren couldn’t help but take that as a victory. “I’ve always looked up to you, and then we worked on that anime together a few years back... we parted ways before I got up the courage to tell you, and I figured I didn’t have a chance anyway... And then you were in the booth when we started on this game and I was panicking because I did _not_ think I could handle this if it was you, and—”

“Hey, slow down! Jesus, if you were having that much trouble you should’ve said something.”

“Like what? ‘Yeah sorry, acting out a sexy roleplay on recording with the guy I secretly like is a little too far out of my comfort zone.’ Sounds convincing.”

“I didn’t say you had to tell the _director_. We’re colleagues, we’ve worked together before; you could have told _me_ it was too awkward for you.” Eren snorted.

“What would that have helped? It’d probably just be more awkward then.” They were both silent for a moment before Eren dropped his head in his hands. “Damn it, what are we going to do now?”

“How about a date?” Eren glared lightly at him.

“That’s not going to make the whole ‘moaning into a microphone for money’ thing any less awkward.”

“True, but at least we’d be getting something out of it, right?”

“...I guess.”

“Great. We’ll go out after recording tomorrow.” Levi’s tone left no room for Eren to argue. He stood up. “Come on, I’ll walk you home.” Eren climbed out of his seat as he grumbled.

“What a gentleman.” All he got in return was a short laugh.

* * *

“‘I promise, I’ll never let you go.’” Levi whispered.

“‘Ryou...’” Their characters shared one last kiss, and the scene finally faded to black.

“Cut!” Loud sighs were heard. “That’s a wrap on Ryou’s route! Good work today.” Eren pulled off his headphones, wiping the light beads of sweat from his forehead with his sleeve. When he exited the booth, Levi was waiting for him.

“Good work,” he smirked.

“You too.” They start heading out of the recording studio.

“Was it any easier today?” Levi’s tone seemed to be suggesting something, which made Eren’s already red face just a little bit warmer.

“Not really... But at least it’s over with.”

“You’ve still got two more routes, though.” Eren glared at him.

“You know what I mean.”

“Well, director said we can go ahead and go home for the day, so do you want to take care of _that_ now, or do you want to wait till after?” Eren wanted to punch him, he really did.

“I’ll wait, thanks.”

“You sure?”

“Yes,” Eren said through gritted teeth. Levi laughed as they stepped out of the building.

“I’m not normally a ‘fuck after the first date’ kind of guy, but I think we’ve gotten to know each other well enough that I’m willing to waive that inhibition.” Eren didn’t even know how to respond to that, but he tried hard not to think too deeply about it. “So, where do you want to go?”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if you were hoping for another sex scene. the fic was already getting quite long so i thought that was a good stopping place. also this is the first fic i've written with a sex scene so i hope it wasn't too weird, haha.


End file.
